The Date
by history-writer86
Summary: It's Officer Borsch's and Debra's wedding and Debra has coerced Sammy into being a bridesmaid. Now, Sammy has to wear a dress and find a date.
1. The Invitation

**BTW: I do not own anything in this story, except the plot. **

"_You _are going to be in _Officer Borsch's_ wedding?!" Marissa said, her face in pure disbelief.

"Weird, isn't it?" I teased. It was weird actually. I couldn't blame Marissa for freaking out the way she was. Me, in a wedding, for the man who used to think of me as a juvenile delinquent? It was a really strange.

"You do know that you have to wear a dress, right?" Marissa asked, eyeing me with a knowing smirk attached to her face.

"Yes, Marissa, I know. That is why I jetted off yesterday; I had to give Debra my size."

"Wow! I need to see this! You in a dress, walking down the aisle…well hey, I can see that in about ten years!" Marissa giggled. I just rolled my eyes at her while my heart fluttered sporadically.

I had only recently admitted to myself that I liked Casey Acosta. It happened at Marissa's cousin's pool party. Of course Casey wore swim trunks and looked—I can't even describe him at all that day. The day after the party we probably would have kissed, or I'm just getting my hopes up, but I was dressed up like an old lady. Anyway, we have almost kissed several times, but I was never ready. I am now, just as the summer is ending and he's going off to the big kids.

Yep, I'm, crushing on a ninth grader. He's not just any ninth grader, like Danny. He's Casey for goodness sakes!

"Sammy?! Are you still with me?" Marissa waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, let's go!" I pushed off my skateboard, flying towards the mall.

Marissa and I were just hanging out, like always. We actually ran into one of our other best friends, Dot. It was out of place to see Dot since she lived all the way in Sisquane. Of course, we saw Casey all the time in Santa Martina, but that's a little different. He's practically an only child since he only lives with his dad. Dot has a huge family that she always has to take care of, but today her parents were home and let her hit the streets of Santa Martina.

Anyway, we called Holly, our other best friend, and we cruised the mall for awhile, hanging out, laughing like friends do. As we did this we passed a wedding store. My mind was focused on my friends and how much fun we were having when someone stuck their head outside the wedding store and called my name.

"Sammy? Can you come here a second?" It was Debra, the 911 operator for Santa Martina Police Department and Sergeant Borsch's fiancée.

"Uh, OK, but I don't think you'll want my input on your dress," I said. Debra laughed and smiled at me.

"Gil told me he forgot to tell you something about the wedding—"

"He told me everything I think. I know when it is, when I should meet you here to be fitted, where the wedding is, where and when the rehearsal dinner is. What else should I know?" I was confused. Debra was looking a little anxious.

"Well, everyone in the wedding party is bringing someone with them. You are one of the youngest in the party so—well, Gil and I would feel more comfortable if you invited a friend to come with you. There will be some dancing and Gil mentioned a boy that you know. Maybe you could ask him to come with you? You'd have much more fun with a friend. We would love for you to stay for the reception, maybe make a toast—not that you have to. Sammy, are you alright?" Debra finally ended her explanation and I felt like I was drowning.

Me? Ask Casey if he'd like to take me to a wedding? Were Borsch and Debra out of their mind?! I mean I like him, but really, I'll be wearing a dress! And dancing!! I didn't even go to the Farewell Dance in a dress! I got to wear my everyday clothes with my _high-tops_!

"Yeah, I'll—I'll see what I can do," I stuttered awkwardly to Debra.

"OK, Sammy, you don't have to. It's just an idea. Oh, if you do invite your friend can you let me know by Friday? That's when we are finishing up the guest seating chart," And with that Debra rushed back into the wedding store.

I breathed in and out heavily, wondering why me. I had no idea how I could ask Casey to go to a wedding…with me. I slowly turned around, barely remembering my friends who were now inside some random teen scene store. I didn't help Marissa and Dot look at clothes. I just slumped down into one of the chairs, wondering what in the world I could do.

"Sammy?! What's wrong?" Dot asked, sounding anxious.

"Nothing!" I stammered too quickly, too loudly.

"Uh-huh. What did Debra want?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing, just wedding details," I said too quickly again.

"You look nervous Sammy," Holly threw in. She was sitting next to me, looking worried like the others. I glanced at my friends, and then at a mirror hanging from a dressing room door. My face did look panicked, like I had just witnessed some crime. For goodness sakes, I had faced far worse than asking a boy to a wedding—oh wait, no I hadn't. I just couldn't do it. As much as I wanted to I couldn't ask Casey to the wedding.

"OK, Debra told me I should ask one of my friends to come to the wedding with me," I began. Marissa, Holly and Dot just nodded, not catching my drift. I sighed and continued: "Borsch told her, very little, about Casey. She thinks I should ask him."

Their reaction was predictable. Dot and Marissa squealed. Even Holly beamed. They knew, somehow in their best friend way, that I cared about Casey, more than I used to. Or more than I had tried to convince myself in the past.

"You so should Sammy!" Marissa said, clutching my arm.

"That is perfect!! Do you think—wow! He would say yes and you know it!" Dot said encouragilly.

"That's a good idea Sammy. Now, here's my question: how do you plan to ask him?" Holly threw in my exact worry.

"I have no idea. I'm so nervous!" I said, my eyes darting back and forth.

"We'd coach you or whatever to help you, but you only have so much time. The wedding is in two weeks! And you barely see him!" Dot said, trying to reassure me and failing. I glared at her. She smiled weakly and shrugged. Dot was right. The summer was almost over and once school started who knew what Casey's schedule would be. As I brooded over this inconvient fact Marissa, Dot and _Holly _shrieked.

"What?" I said, faintly annoyed, especially at Holly.

"Look!" They cried. There, standing not even 50 feet away was Casey, by himself, checking out a sunglasses counter.

"No, no, no, no. I can't do it _now_," I moaned in nervousness. Marissa bit her lip. Dot nodded at me and Holly raised her eyebrows, challenging me. "OK, OK. I'll go and at least talk to him and maybe, _maybe_ ask him."

I rose from my chair, shaking all over as I slowly walked out of the store and over to the sunglasses station. Casey was just glancing at the display it seemed like. I sucked in my breath and said: "Isn't it a little late in the season to be buying sunglasses?"

"Sammy! Hey! What's up?" Casey spun around, looking falsely surprised, but glad to see me. More than glad actually. He looked ecstatic; a huge grin had spread across his face.

"You knew I was here didn't you?" I asked sarcastically, disapproval coloring my tone.

"Yeah. I saw you guys go into the store. Now, the question should be why did you come out here alone? Do they not want to hang out with me?" Casey asked, teasing me. I blushed a little, remembering why I was out there talking to him.

"No…they wanted to shop," I lied badly.

"Uh-huh, they look like they are shopping," Casey said skeptically. He nodded in my friend's direction. I turned around to see their eyes glued to us talking. I rolled my eyes.

"They are ditzs. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Just hanging out…all by myself."

"I noticed that. Where's Danny or Billy?" I looked around, trying to see if Billy was clowning around on the other side of the booth.

"Vacation. What about you?" This was it, I told myself. Tell him about the wedding. I took a small breath to steady my nerves. I suddenly started shaking. I shifted my weight, hoping, _praying_, Casey wouldn't notice.

"I was just talking to Debra, the police office operator, about her wedding."

"Oh, who's she marrying?" Casey asked out of polite curiosity. I knew then I had to get to the point.

"Sergeant Borsch. They asked me to be their bridesmaid." That got Casey's attention.

"Seriously? You know that you have to wear a—" Casey laughed as I finished his sentence.

"Dress? Yeah, I know. Anyway, she was telling me that since everyone at the wedding will be, you know, adults, I should invite a friend."

"Oh. Yeah. That would make the wedding more fun. Who're thinking of inviting?" Casey all of a sudden got uncomfortable. He shifted his feet and this whole time we had kept eye contact, but then he broke it.

"Um, I'm really nervous about it—"My heart tightened and my palms were sweating.

"Why?" Casey looked back at me, worry and confusion filling his expression. This time I focused more on his eyes—his brown eyes.

"Uh, because, because—" I shifted my feet again, my eyes darting around again. Casey looked at me curiously as he tried to decipher my actions.

"Sammy?" He said after a minute of my nervous glances, "are you trying to ask me to go to the wedding with you?" I bit my lip and nodded sheepishly. I chanced a look at him. He was trying to hide his smile, but as soon as he saw me make eye contact with him his whole face lit up as he read the sincerity of my nervousness.

"Well, for starters, when is the wedding?" Casey asked, a smile lighting up his whole face. I breathed steadily and said: "September first at the Santa Martina Inn at seven pm."

"That could work. It's good you asked me before school. The fall play doesn't start auditions till the day after that. Now, I know I can say I'd love to go with you, but I need to see if I can find something to wear…" He trailed off and I shook my head, trying to clear my ears.

"You do know that I am wearing a dress, right?" I said, barely believing my ears. Casey Acosta said he'd love to go to the wedding with me!

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to miss that," Casey locked eyes with me and chuckled as I turned bright red.

"Thanks Casey."

"So that's why they didn't come over and why they are watching?" Casey asked, looking again at my wacko friends.

"Yeah. They said now or never. I chose now."

"If I remember right I asked you what you wanted to ask," Casey teased, his eyes dancing. We had moved, subconsciously, closer.

"Oh, that's only because I had no idea what you'd say or—or--," He was getting closer and so was I. This was it, I thought, we were finally going to kiss. I was finally ready for it; I was clean and I liked Casey…a lot. Our eyes were locked onto each other's and then a little kid came running and screaming past us. We both snapped to reality. Then Casey laughed, stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear: "How about we save that for later? Maybe even the wedding. I'll call you later once I find proper clothes."

Casey then grabbed my hand, squeezed it and stepped back, winked at me and walked off, not before checking over his shoulder to see me still standing there, a huge smile on my face and a singing heart.

"Sammy! What did he say?!" Marissa was at my side instantly, but just by expression she knew: Casey said yes.

* * *

Once I finally left the mall I went straight home, which was unlike me. I usually got sidetracked by some crime or whatever happened in Santa Martina. I flew home nonetheless. I told Grams about my day and how I was coerced into asking Casey to the wedding.

She knew I liked him too. How is that everyone else knew but me?

I listened to some music for awhile and read. I had all but forgot about Casey because the book I was reading had sucked me in. I was jolted off the couch when the phone rang loudly.

"Hello?" Grams said after the second ring. Her eyes lit up and she said: "No, she's right here." And she handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I asked, having completely forgotten about the wedding and that Casey would call me.

"Hey Sammy," Casey said. I sat up straighter and smiled to myself.

"Hi. What's up?" I asked cheerfully, memories from that afternoon coming back to the surface.

"I found a suit to wear to the wedding so now I can definitely come, if you'd like me to. You never did ask me you know? I had to ask you," Casey teased.

"Hey! I did to ask you—in my own way. I was nervous. Can you blame me?" I got defensive real quickly.

"Yes. It's OK. I don't hold grudges against you very easily."

"Good. That would be bad, holding a grudge against me at a wedding where people dan—oh geez!"

"What?"

"There's dancing at wedding's isn't there?"

"Yeah, so? We had fun at the Farewell Dance. At least I did. I don't know about you…"

"No, that was a blast, but Casey, these are adults. We can't dance like that there."

"Don't worry. We don't have to dance the whole time. Plus, since it is a wedding which is a celebration of l—love the songs will mostly be slow ones."

"Oh." I said while my mind said a bigger OH in my mind. Another time when Casey had wanted to kiss me…now, he most likely would as we swayed together…moving closer and closer.

"Sorry about leaving like that earlier," Casey was apologizing for almost kissing me.

"Why are you sorry?" I was confused.

"Because that wasn't the best place to be having that kind of conversation," Casey said, sounding embarrassed. Instead of being embarrassed I surprised myself by saying: "So if I asked you somewhere else about the wedding…" I realized what I was about to say. Casey chuckled deeply, lightly. I blinked, wondering how a guy could affect me this much on the phone.

"Maybe, maybe not. So, I was thinking after we talked today that I haven't talked to you in ages. I wish I hadn't jetted off like that. What have you been up to since the pool party?"

I smiled happily, quietly to myself as I answered his question. We stayed on the phone for over an hour.

* * *

"And. We. Are—DONE! There you are Sammy Keyes, you're first ever dress!" Debra cried happily as the seamstress finished tugging here and there, making the dress fit perfectly. I looked over at Grams who beamed at me. I took a deep breath and turned to face myself in the mirror.

The dress was a v-neck cut in the front and a wavy trim. It was deep blue with an occasional winking, sparkling star. On first glance I thought is this me? The dress was floor length, hiding my shoes and legs. I shifted my foot and my high-tops were still covered. I couldn't believe it! I was wearing a dress and I didn't hate it!

I looked older, more like fourteen or even fifteen rather than a measly thirteen. I looked like someone who Casey would like. I had never noticed my appearance much, but I was right now. I liked it. I liked the dress. Now all I had to do was wait for the wedding.


	2. The Wedding

**I do not own any part of this story save the plot. **

I paced anxiously in atrium of the Santa Martina Inn. I had forgotten to tell Casey that I had stand at the altar with the groomsmen. Debra knew I probably wouldn't want to walk do the aisle with everyone watching. So, a switch of tradition and bam, I was good to go. But Casey would have no one to sit with. I needed to find him quickly. He told me he'd be there early because he had been to a wedding before. I inhaled slowly as I turned around to take in the Inn.

It was still a stuffy nineteenth century building, but all the tables had been moved to the upstairs. Downstairs was where the wedding would be. There were small benches and a fairly long, narrow aisle. Thank goodness I didn't have to walk down that. The decorations were all flowing though and nice. I knew that after the wedding we'd go upstairs for dinner, cake and toasts. The waiters of Santa Martina Inn would set up the dance floor. I looked down at my dress, wondering for the millionth time if I was really Sammy Keyes. It seemed impossible. I couldn't wait to go over to Marissa's later that night. Holly and Dot and I were spending the night there for multiple reasons. My mind wandered as guests calmly, quietly, slowly came in.

I heard footsteps approach me hesitantly, then a quiet intake of breath. I angled my head, tracking the person's movement with my peripheral vision and my ears.

"Sammy," A familiar voice said. I turned, a smile naturally fitting my face. My smile quickly turned to a gasp in wonder. The person behind me was Casey.

Casey was wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie. He looked wonderful, astounding. I gazed at him in wonder, finally meeting his eyes. He looked amazed. He seemed to be struggling with his words, especially when my eyes met his.

"Hey Casey," I said finally, my words catching together. I was shaking again, nervousness flooding me.

"I need to just say this, but I don't know how…Sammy, you look—beautiful," Casey said, stepping closer to me. I blushed and just as I opened my mouth to speak Casey stepped forward again, looked at me and then, took my hands, pulled me towards him and hugged me.

My heart burst with joy, pounding away estatically in my heart. I could feel Casey's heart, pounding just as hard as mine. My arms wrapped around him in an automatic response, electricity singing on my skin where it touched Casey. Then, he whispered in my ear: "You are amazing, do you know that?"

I shook my head and for some reason, probably out of embarrassment, burrowed my head into his shoulder. I then felt a gentle pressure on my head. Casey was stroking my hair.

"Hey now, Debra will kill you if you mess that up," I warned, this time whispering into his ear. He laughed quietly and then let me go, rather reluacnlty.

"We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" He beamed down at me. I smiled back petulantly.

"What's wrong?" Casey picked up on my smile immediately.

"I forgot to tell you I can't sit with you at the wedding."

"Oh, I knew that already."

"So I worried for nothing? Thanks Casey!" I laughed and shook my head.

"I know, I'm a terrible person," Casey said glumly as he sat down on one of the back benches.

"No, you aren't…well, you can be. You are related to Heather…," I sit down next to him and laugh. We laugh for while and then start talking again.

"So do you like the dress?" He asked me.

"Actually yes."

"Good, cause I do too and you should keep it to wear again someday."

"To what? I don't go to weddings usually."

"I don't know. What did you do today?" Casey asked, looking right in my eyes again. I smiled lightly and he gently took hold of my hand.

"Well, I spent most of the day at Debra's getting ready. OK, scratch that: I spent all of two minutes there this morning and Debra, suggested, no, ordered me to leave," I laughed a little, remembering the chaos of her house.

"Why?" Casey was bemused.

"Because I had no idea what was going on over there! There was lace and silk and frills and pink! I had no idea what I was supposed to do or where to be or what not to touch or what not to say! It was a nightmare. Far, far worse than junior high!"

Casey laughed. And laughed again.

"What?"

"That's funny. You would be lost there though. So where'd you go and how in the world did you get into the dress?"

"I went over half an hour ago and I was at Marissa's and Hudson's and Holly's for the rest of the day."

"Sammy?" One of the maids of honor who had helped me get ready was standing near me and Casey.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We need you to go up there now."

"OK. Sorry," I turned to Casey reluctantly. He looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Aren't you supposed to walk down the aisle too?"

"Oh, that. They told me that I didn't have to. It's enough that I am here, remember? I don't wear dresses."

"You are now," Casey whispered in my ear. A small smile tugged the corners of my mouth as I got up and quickly walked down the aisle.

* * *

"Thank you for being here Sammy," Officer Borsch said quietly to me as the wedding party entered the dining area.

"No problem. Congrats to you and Debra," I said, actually meaning it.

"Thank you…again," Officer Borsch smiled, "So, Debra never told me if you invited anyone or if you are running out after the cake is cut." I laughed softly.

"I did actually. I never would have if she hadn't told me."

"I figured you would have. Uh-oh, are you ready?" Officer Borsch looked at me, a worried look crossing his face.

"For?" I said petulantly.

"Your entrance."

"Sammy," Debra hissed at me from behind one of the groomsmen, "You go in with the maids of honor. Just look forward and your date is sitting next to your plate."

"My _what_?"

"Casey," Officer Borsch said as he gently pushed my back. I stumbled slightly as I followed the maids of honor, wondering aimlessly why Debra made her wedding such a big production. Then I remembered she had never married. I breathed evenly as I continued to walk to my seat, but all my calming efforts were wasted because when I saw Casey, sitting next to my seat, I tensed a little and began to get nervous all over again.

"Hey," I said, trying to remain cool.

"Hey. How're you doing?" Casey asked casually, like we weren't at a wedding, on a date, at all.

"Honestly? I am nervous. You?"

"You? Nervous? I am doing great. The wedding was nice."

"Yeah. It is still weird that I am in it. Officer Borsch used to hate me."

"Oh yeah, I remember you mentioning that. Well you certainly have come far now haven't you?" Casey smiles at me as Borsch and Debra walk in, arm in arm. They look at everyone, all of their friends gathered for them. They look at me and smile. Then Borsch winks at me. I turn away, blushing.

"What?" Casey whispers.

"Nothing," I whisper back, my lips brushing his hair and cheek. He inclined his head toward me a little and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. He knows I was lying, but he's going to let it slide. He finally has grasped how nervous I really am about being here, at a wedding, in a dress, with him.

The courses are already laid in front of us and after the bride and groom ready their plates the place starts buzzing with conversation and laughter. I reach for the salad being passed to me when I jolt a little. Something bumped into my knee. After I tell the man next to me that I am fine the something adds a small, electric pressure to my knee. I keep my composure and when I pass the salad to Casey he is just lifting his hand from under the table. I bit back a smile as I continue to make my plate.

Once the courses are passed around Casey keeps his hand on the table, but he's angled his seat slightly so that we are more facing each other and a small shift of my legs or his and our knees touch. Each time we do touch a shot of electricity shoots through me. And each time I look at him I can't help but think how much I want to kiss him. We are pretty silent through the meal, communicating through our slight touches and eyes. As the meals ends and the cake is cut I place my fork down. When a waiter takes my plate away I rest my hand on my lap. As Borsch starts the toasts for the evening Casey takes my hand.

"To begin the toasts, I must say thank you all for coming here this evening. Debra and I are thrilled that you all took time out of your busy schedules from chasing down the criminals of Santa Martina." The guests, mostly compromised of cops, laughed delicately.

"Now, I know most of you are wondering how in the world Debra and I met, aside from working at the same station for years. It all has to do with one girl who convinced us that she was good, smart and, I must say, a smart aleck. She called the station so many times giving us some crazy story about gangs, hotel thieves, pig rangelers, and most recently a group of veterans counterfeiting money in Senior Highrise. This girl brought us together over cups of coffee late in the station, making us laugh over her tenacity and righteousness. All I can really say is thank you Sammy," Officer Borsch raises his glass to me, beaming.

Meanwhile, I am trying my hardest not to blush.

The guests applaud politely and as this goes on Casey leans toward me and whisper's: "I'd say he admires you. I honestly can't see how he ever hated you."

"Oh, he did. After Christmas things changed a bit thanks to Heather."

"Ah. Why'd you like him?"

"Officer Borsch? He knows I'm not some prank kid trying to give the police grief. He trusts me." And as I said this I realized Officer Borsch did trust me; I had helped him get out of some pretty sticky situations like the Christmas parade and when he tried to single handily break a cat wrestling ring. And I realized that I trusted him. I mean, he knew where I lived and if I got into something too deep I knew who to call. Not Casey. Not Grams. Not Marissa. Not Hudson. I'd get them later, after I was safe. I'd call Officer Borsch. He'd help me and make sure I was safe.

"And," Casey was watching me thinking about Officer Borsch, "Do you trust him?"

"Yeah, I do actually."

Now as Casey and I are talking the toasts continue. I lose track of them; I don't really know anyone except for Officer Borsch and Debra. As the toasts go on I relive memories from me and Officer Borsch. It is so strange, befriending a mutual enemy. We never really hated each other, like Heather and I, but still—there was animosity and now I am a bridesmaid for him. I couldn't face the surrealism of the night. I was in a dress, on a date with Casey, at a wedding for Gil Borsch and Debra.

"If we could all please rise and go back downstairs," Debra rose from her seat, beaming at everyone, "the dance floor is ready."


	3. The Dance

**I do not own any of these characters. They belong to WVD who is amazing, btw. **

Debra and Officer Borsch took the floor first, dancing by themselves for nearly a minute when other people began joining. Casey had let go of my hand as we left the dining area, but now he held on to it fast.

"May I ask you to dance?" Casey smiled at me. I took a deep breath: "Sure."

The music was slow, rhythmic, but I wasn't paying attention as Casey led me onto the dance floor and placed his hands around my waist. I looked away momentarily, shyly, as I moved my arms around his neck. This time, unlike the Farewell Dance, Casey held me closer, more securely. He wasn't letting me go anywhere, not that I wanted to.

The best thing about dancing with Casey then—actually there were many things that I loved about dancing with Casey—was that our friends weren't there and neither was Heather. It was nice to be alone, in a way. There was no Marissa or Dot or Holly to pull me aside for interrogation. That would be for later. They didn't want to wait a minute past midnight.

Anyway, as we danced we didn't really talk. It was like earlier at dinner. We didn't need to talk; we communicated through our eyes and now through the warmth of our arms touching each other.

We actually kept slow dancing as the music switched. We never noticed anything or anyone, just focusing on the other's eyes and the growing electricity between us.

At one point Casey leaned down to me and said in my ear: "There's a pavilion outside. We can still hear the music from there." I cocked my head in curiosity.

"Why do you want to go out there?"

"It seems like a nice place and the weather is fairly cool. I'm getting a little warm in here."

"OK," I said and he led me towards the outside doors. Once outside there were simple white lights strung from the trees. We walked in silence; our hands twined together, the rhythm of our footsteps echoing dimly in the small area.

The pavilion was empty and, as Casey said, I could still hear the music. I had no idea what time it was, but since the reception ended at midnight I wasn't too worried about time.

Another slow song began and Casey walked up the stairs backwards, leading me. He had a smile on his face, one that was gentle and fairly serious. He wasn't joking around like Billy always did. He didn't care that our parents were dating or that Heather was my archenemy.

He spun me and pulled me close, closer than he had inside. I now realized why we were out here. Instead of pulling me into a panic attack of nervousness or anger at myself for liking Heather's brother, I stayed calm, perfectly content at the moment, the place.

"So, which did you like better, the Farewell Dance or this wedding?" Casey asked quietly, leaning towards my ear, even though their was no one else around. My spine tingled with electricity and I smiled automatically, happily.

"I don't know yet. This wedding isn't over yet. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering is all. What did you like about the Farewell Dance?"

"A lot of things. The limo and being pirates. Billy leading dances. That one song…" I trailed off, remembering what almost happened then as the song played.

"Which song? They play a lot of songs at dances you know," Casey teased, still whispering in my ear.

"Waitin' for Rain to Fall. I also liked just having fun, you know, with you and everyone else."

"And here? What do you like here?"

"That even though I _am_ in a dress and at a wedding I'm still having a really good time. Why are you so curious?"

"What else would make this night memorable?"

"Casey," I pulled away from him a little so I could look at him, "Why are you avoiding my question?"

"Hey, you are avoiding mine!" Casey teased as he pulled me gently closer to him.

"I want to ask another one."

"By all means, but I may not answer."

"Which did you like better, the Farewell Dance or this wedding?"

"This wedding, by a wide margin."

"Why?" My heart began to pound quickly as Casey looked directly at me.

"Because of how you asked me, because of how we are dancing, because of what I am about to do, because of how wonderful you look tonight and because of Officer Borsch's speech."

"That's a lot of reasons," I said melodically, "Hmm…"

"Why the hmm?"

"Well, what are you about to do? You've done everything."

"No, not even remotely." Casey looked down at me in partial disbelief and awe. The rest of his expression was filled with delight and joy.

He smiled, like he had on the camping trip after we woke up to drool, like he had when he realized I was me in an old lady disguise, like he had just a few minutes ago when we entered the pavilion. That smile, like all the other smiles before, told me how much he actually cared about me, no matter how I looked. Tonight, I was just helping myself a little bit more than normal.

He pulled me closer, more securely, looked at me easily and moved his head towards me slowly.

I filled the small gap between us, securing my arms around his neck a little more and met his lips with mine.

The world was completely cut off from us now. All my focus, everything, was on Casey. His arms around me, holding me to him. He lips on mine, moving with mine. His heart beating erractingly with mine. My hands twisted in his hair, his hand moving up my waist, to my face and the small of my back towards my hair where he let it rest. I have no idea how long the kiss lasted, but as it began to end we broke off slowly, lingering the moment, not wanting it to end. When it finally did I had to catch my breath as I took in Casey; his eyes dancing with pure glee at my response, his breath also catching from our kiss and our proximity.

Casey leaned down to me again, his lips brushing my cheek as he said: "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

"I can take a guess."

"No, actually, you can't. I couldn't believe it when you asked me to this wedding. I was so worried about going off to high school, that you would run into some other guy. I thought I'd lost my chances after I last saw you in front of your home."

"You didn't. I had just realized the day before how much I like you."

"Really?" Casey pulled away a bit, confusion coloring his voice, "I thought you were already here at the camping trip."

"Oh, yeah, then too a little, I guess. I was too focused on condors and being absolutely filthy."

"You didn't look that bad. Billy and I were way worse."

"Uh-huh," I said skeptically, part of my mind on our conversation and the other part on the kiss.

Casey noticed my attention was divided. He leaned back in to me, bringing me closer as we kissed again and again as the rest of the wedding continued on without us. We were locked in our own world as we kissed and danced.

"You know something that would make me feel even more relieved?" Casey asked near the end of the night.

"What's that?" I murmured into his shoulder.

"If you'd say you'd go out with me."

"Oh," I said, moving my head away from his shoulder, looking at him, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Casey beamed at me and kissed me again, with a strong intensity of happiness.

"Thank you," He said after we stopped. I gave him a confused look.

"For asking me here, to be with you, for saying yes, for being here."

"That's a hefty list."

"I know. I like you so much."

"I do too. It just took me a little longer."

"I'll say," Casey teased. I scoffed at him as the music faded.

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight. What time do you need to be home?"

"You mean Marissa's?" I laughed, "Midnight. They'll kill me if I'm late."

Casey laughed too. "They really want to know, huh?"

"Yeah. We should go."

"Not yet," Casey said as he kissed me one more time.

Casey walked me to Marissa's, making sure we got one more, really two, more kisses before he finally left to wait for his dad to pick him up.

My head was dizzy and filled with the events of the night as I went up Marissa's walkway. I prepared myself for a full attack and made the motion to knock when the door flew open.

"SAMMY!" My friends cried as they saw me in the dress and a beaming smile.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"What's _up_?!" Marissa cried, "We saw you at the end of the driveway!! Sammy, are you serious?!!"

"Well if you saw me than I have nothing to say," I teased as I eased my way into the door.

"Not fair," Dot moaned as we headed to Marissa's bedroom. I laughed with Holly, completely happy as I sat down and launched my story of the wedding.


End file.
